Iphigenia
Iphigenia takes the appearance of a young girl at about the age of nine, who was gifted with immortality by Artemis due to the bravery she showed when she was going to be sacrificed to the Goddess at an altar. Because of this bravery, Artemis decided to take her away, replacing her with a stag and brought her to Tauris where the young princess became a priestess at the Temple of Artemis. As a priestess, she spent her time praying to Artemis, studying, and learning of the hunt, with Artemis personally teaching her, which in turn, caused the two to develop a close bond, much like an older and younger sister. In the modern era, Iphi has opened up her own video game corporation due to her love and curiosity towards video games. Iphigenia is one of the three main characters, alongside Ex and Isabelle d'Eon, appearing in the now ongoing fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Iphi has a less than average height for her age, though this is because she became immortal at the age of nine, so she hasn't grown much since then. Her current height is four feet and one inch and she weighs around sixty pounds. She has silky smooth, though slightly pale, skin, crimson red eyes, and long white hair that reaches down to her waist that shines with a slight luster. Iphi wears a long white robe with a hood made from the finest of fabrics, with multiple colors interwoven into it, which falls down to her ankles, over a black bodysuit that turns into a short, ruffled skirt at the waist. The robe does not cover part of her chest area and it splits off to the side of her after being tied with a golden knot, which is around her midriff area, revealing her skirt. She wears black leggings up to her knees and black boots. Personality Iphi is a kind and caring individual, who is extremely caring towards wildlife and her friends, be they animal or human. On the outside, she appears as a calm and kind individual, however, on the inside, she possesses a different sort of personality - that of a prankster. Due to her isolation in the Temple of Artemis causing her to become incredibly bored, she became a mischievous girl who loves to pull pranks to appease her of her own boredom. Though she sometimes causes trouble for others because of this, she is always forgiven due to her young mentality due to when she was immortalized - thus encouraging her mischievous nature. She is an incredibly curious girl, as shown when she became immensely curious in video games when she first heard of them. After hearing of video games, she would go out and play as many as she could - and eventually, she began to collect them and store every game she purchased in a warehouse, where she can play any of the games she's kept, be they arcade or console. Her knowledge of games is extensive, however, she rarely has the chance to speak of them to Artemis, due to the Goddess' lack of interest, which saddens Iphi somewhat. When in battle, Iphi shows off her mischievous nature in wild shots, causing even her own allies to doubt her ability, even when her wild shots hit her enemy. However, when she prays to Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, it can be said that she has become "serious". As her eyes start to glow a soft orange-gold due to the Goddess' Divinity flowing through her, her emotions begin to dim and she becomes ruthless, showcasing such skill with the bow that can cause others to mistake her for Artemis herself. History Iphigenia, the daughter of King Agamemnon and Queen Clytemnestra of Mycenae, could be said to have lived a blessed life. However, due to her father's mistake in killing a deer in a grove which was sacred to the Goddess Artemis, though it was a mistake, the Goddess of the Hunt punishes him by interfering with the winds so that his fleet could not sail to Troy. The seer Calchas reveals that in order to appease Artemis, Agamemnon must sacrifice his eldest daughter, Iphigenia. He, at first, refused, but, pressured by the other commanders, he eventually agrees. Iphigenia and her mother were brought to the port town of Aulis under the pretext of marriage to Achilles, but they soon discovered that the marriage was a ruse, which was designed so that she could be sacrificed at the altar to the Goddess Artemis in order to appease her. When presented at the altar, Iphigenia learned of her fate - that she would not be wedding Achilles, but would instead be sacrificed to Artemis. However, she showed no hint of fear; only that of bravery and courage. Respecting this, Artemis decided to whisk away Iphigenia at the last moment, leaving behind a stag in the place of the young girl, and turned the young princess into an immortal, halting her body's ability to age completely. She then brought the now immortal girl to Tauris so that she could become a priestess at the Temple of Artemis. It was there that she was taught of the hunt; how to hold a bow, how to shoot it, make arrows and bows, track animals, et cetera. Iphigenia would, with time, become extremely skilled in using the bow, to the point that her skill was almost on par with Artemis when she was serious. In the modern era, due to the creation of video games, she became immensely curious in them and started to collect and play them as she continued her duties as a priestess and later as an agent of Artemis. Iphigenia is unsure how she should feel about Achilles, due to her being tricked into nearly being burned alive at the prospect of marrying the Hero. She proclaimed that if she were to meet a descendant, then she would do what first comes to mind. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength - Iphi's strength is far greater than an average human, but it isn't something special when compared to other supernatural entities. Her strength matches that of a strong Low-class Devil. However, she does not have any trouble in utilizing her bow, in fact, it is the opposite; she is incredibly comfortable when holding it and drawing back arrows, that, to her, it is like breathing. Immense Speed - Iphi possesses a speed that is on par with thunder, though she rarely shows it. This speed came about due to her training with Artemis. This was due to having to keep up with the Goddess and constantly running around forests, jungles - the wilderness built up her basic abilities to such an extent, that it is no surprise that she is praised to be one of the best human archers to ever live. Immense Endurance - Because of her training with Artemis, she built up a large amount of endurance from staying awake for hours, or even days, on end and moving around constantly. She has also learned how to take hits in a less painful way, by timing the attacks and moving back at the smallest amount of contact, making it appear as if she had been hit full-on. * It is to be noted that her patience is abnormally high because of staying still for long amounts of time when hunting, to the point that she could stay still for an entire day if she wanted to (she tried to play dead when Artemis paid her a visit but was instantly found out when the Goddess tickled her foot with a feather). Master Archer - Artemis, one of the greatest archers among the various pantheons, personally trained Iphi herself, and because of this, Iphi's skill with the bow was built up to such a point that she could even be considered Artemis' equal. However, Artemis is still a level above Iphi, though the younger girl does not mind. Iphi possesses such a skill in archery, that she can even use the wind to her advantage and make a wide shot land even when farther than two hundred meters away from her target with harsh rain falling. It is safe to say, that she is an exceptional archer - when she's being serious. When she is "playing around" she makes incredibly skilled, and yet terrible looking shots that nobody expects to land, all the while giggling to herself at how serious everyone else is. Expert Martial Artist - Though not as skilled in it as with her bow, Iphi has been taught how to fight barehanded in case of losing her bow. The martial art that she learned, is Pankration, which is the oldest mixed martial art. However, because Iphi is rarely without her bow, she almost never utilizes this style, making her a bit rusty in fighting barehanded. But regardless of this, most opponents that she would face would best be cautious; Iphi shows an incredible talent when fighting without any weapon due to her agility and mischevious nature that utilizes several feints to catch her opponent off guard. Immense Magic Power - Through constant training and use, from creating arrows out of magic, Iphi has powerful skill in utilizing magic, to the point that she can even rival powerful Magicians. However, because she can only create arrows out of it, she isn't really considered a Magician. Because of her skill, but lack of knowledge, most Magicians have a dislike towards her, envying her abilities which could definitely be put to better use by them. *Iphi likes to mock other Magicians for having less magic power than her, annoying them greatly. Master Hunter - After years of training with Artemis, Iphi has become an incredibly skilled hunter, able to hunt any prey in any kind of area. Be it forest, desert, or the tundra. She is best at tracking, but is horrible at traps, due to her disinterest in them, which even Artemis can agree on, much preferring to hunt her prey herself - though she is proficient in trapping, unlike Iphi who refused to properly learn how to set up even the most basic of traps. Low Divinity - Because of the blood which flows through her veins, originating from Zeus himself, Iphi possesses a small amount of Divinity and as such, weapons or creatures with the ability to slay Gods, are effective against her as well. * When Iphi prays, she gains a large amount of Divine Power from Artemis, which boosts her physical prowess by more than double. She then uses this Divine Power to create arrows out of Divine Power, instead of using her own magical power to do so, causing them to be several times stronger, allowing them to pierce through even powerful barriers with relative ease. Low Nightvision - Though Iphi cannot see in the dark like Devils or Vampires, she is very used to hunting in the night and can pick up movement incredibly well - even if she cannot see what is moving. Sharp Senses - Because of her time spent hunting with Artemis in the wilderness, or by herself, Iphi's senses had been increased exponentially to the point that she can walk through an unknown area full of people with her eyes closed and not bump into a single person - all the while juggling various objects as she walks (which she has done before when bored, much to the dismay and amazement of those around her). Her reflexes have also been greatly sharpened, to the point that she can even react to an attack from her blind spot with time to spare. Equipment ' ' Wrought Iron Bow Alternatively known as the "Black Bow of the Hunt", it is a bow crafted by the Cyclops using wrought iron and later blessed by Hephaestus and Artemis, allowing Iphigenia to receive Divine Power from the Goddess of the Hunt when she prays to her when in battle. When Iphi does pray, her eyes begin to glow a soft-orange gold and her physical abilities more than double, however, her emotions begin to dim. She can also create arrows out of Divine Power, which can pierce through even the toughest of barriers and foes. The bow is also incredibly durable, to the point that it can even be used to block the swings of even Holy and Demon Swords without taking even a scratch. This was made possible due to the Cyclops' ability and Hephaestus' blessing on the bow. The western-style straight bow is matte black in color, with a rather simple design, with small points at the ends of the bow and with the middle being enlarged with a small hole going through it. The string is, in contrast to the bow, white in color. The appearance of the bow suggests that it is an antique, which wouldn't be wrong due to its immense age. This heavy-looking bow is actually as light as a feather, however, pulling back the string is a pain even for a Low-class Devil - but to Iphigenia, it is as easy as breathing. Because of how light the bow is, even a child could lift it, though whether or not they could pull the string back is debatable. Trivia *Iphigenia's physical appearance is based off of Illya von Einzbern from Type-Moon combined with Merlin from the same franchise. **Her bow is also from Type-Moon, being used by EMIYA (Archer). ***Furthermore, her bow's name "Wrought Iron Bow" is based off of the "Wrought Iron Hero", in other words, the title of EMIYA (Archer). *Iphi is weak to tickling - especially towards her feet. *Iphi has pranked Artemis so many times, that the Goddess has become used to it. **Her favorite payback is to tickle Iphi's feet with a feather. *Iphi's ability to use Pankration is based on Achilles' using it. *I have removed her familiar. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Deus Vult